Clubin' With Mr Sark
by xandrew-phreak
Summary: VARK (Sark and Vaughn) SLASH! !MM!rnSark and Vaughn meet at a club on a secret meeting...and then go to Micheal's and do it! This is also a porn without plot type story...just to warn ya!
1. Default Chapter

Clubin With Mr. Sark

This is a Porn Withour Plot story...so if its smutty and icky for no reason...than you know why! Its rated R for a lot of sex! LMAO

Vaugn made his way into the club. He was smiling all the while, because he was on a secret meeting. He told Weiss he was checking on some leads about something he can't remember at the moment. Vaugn makes his way to a tiny table in the back of the club, orders a drink and sits and waits.

Vaugn smiles slyly when he spots the person he's been waiting for. A young blonde guy strolls over to Vaugn's table and sits down.

"Ordered a drink without me I see," said the younger man. "Didn't bother to get anything for me?"

"I would have, Julian, but you're so picky about what you like to drink."

Julian smirks and picks up Vaughns drink and takes a long sip, practically draining Micheal of his drink. Julian looks at the nearly empty glass and makes a tsk tsk sound. "Looks like you'll have to buy us both drinks, love."

Vaughn wrinkles his nose. "You know I don't like being called that...there could be wires around you kow."

"Oh Micheal, don't be such a worrier, you and I both know you have a bug killer, I have one just in case as well. We're fine." Julian smiles reasuredly and puts a hand on Vaugn's, rubbing it with his thumb. Vaughn smiles back and leans over and kisses Julian. Julian kisses him back, passionetly. They pull back and smile into eachother's faces.

"Yeah, you're right, cutie. We're safe." Vaughn said with more confidence than he had had. He waves a waiter over and has him bring him and Julian a couple drinks.

Hours later Micheal and Julian get into a cab and drive off. Moments later they are dropped off at Micheal's apartment and are soon inside after that. Micheal turns the lights down and turns on some light rock music. Julian rolls his eyes a bit to Micheal's music choice.

"Intersting music, love." Julian Sark said with a smirk. Micheal smiles back and makes his way slowly towards Julian and sits next to him on the love seat. Julian takes Micheal into him as they embrace and let their lips dance together. Micheal starts to kiss Julian's neck and licking it too. Julian smiles and starts to put his hands underneath Micheal's shirt, and pulls it off; and tosses it aside. Micheal grins and unbuttons Julian's shirt and tosses it aside too.

Shirtless now, they go back to making out, pulling eachother closer as they do so. Michael pulls away and looks at Julian's lower lip. He leans over and starts to suck on Julian's lover lip.

Next the two men start to undo eachother's pants and boxers. Completely naked they move to the floor, still continuing to make out. Julian on top, starts to kiss Michael on his neck and makes his way down Micheal's chest, stopping at his crotch.

Julian take's Micheal into his mouth and starts sucking. His pace is slow at first and then faster. Michael moans at Julian's movement. Julian got faster and faster, and soon felt Michael's warm fluids in his mouth and knew he had done a good job. Julian collapses next to Vaugn and kisses him passionetly. Michael pulls away and rolls onto his stomach.

Julian takes this as his cue for action. He grins as he slinks his way onto Micheal's back and enters him. Micheal whinces a bit, but the slight pain passes. Julian starts slowly but soon goes faster and faster until he's spent. The two men collapse into eachother and kiss and snuggle on the floor.


	2. The Morning After

**Vaughn and Sark:**

**_The Morning After_**

Julian's eyes flutter open and smile as his eyes fall upon Micheal's sleeping body. He smirks to himself thinking upon the night before and the ones past. They had been rivals for so long that they could've been lovers sooner. He knew that Michael had to tell Sydney about their being together all the time behind her back. It panged him to think of the look on her pretty face. He had never seen her smile much so it wouldn't be much of a change he supposed.

When it comes to matters of the heart, Julian didn't have the greatest luck with love. Micheal seems to be the one he's looked for all his life. They're complete opposites, but he and Micheal make it work.

Julian smiles and leans over to kiss Micheal's cheek. Micheal stirs some and his eyes slowly open. He smiles up at Julian. Michael slides his stubly face along Julian's and their lips meet in a passionate kiss.

"That was marvelous last night, Michael." Julian commented as their lips parted ways. "Best so far I'd have to say. Next time we should rendevous at a place that isn't so. . .obvious. Like the opera or something."

"Less obvious huh?" Michael asked as he runs his fingers through Julian's hair. "I don't do the opera. Maybe we should go to an ice rink or something. Y'know, just skate around and have fun."

"I don't skate Michael, besides, how would it look if you took me to all the places you too Sydney?"

Micheal took his hand away from Julian's hair. "Don't bring her into this, okay? It's bad enough that she doesn't know yet--"

"You need to talk with her. I grow impatient about having to being all incognito with you. I am growing to love our time together..."

"So am I. . .it's just complicated, Julian."

Late that day, Micheal walks into APO with a determined look on his face. Sydney stood by his desk with a stern look on her face. He frowns at seeing her. "Something wrong," he asked Sydney.

Sydney nods. "Yeah, where were you last night? I thought we were gonna have a nice dinner with my sister and Weiss, but you never showed."

"I am sorry, I forgot. Something came up that I couldn't ignore." _Like my dick_, Vaughn thought bitterly.

"Well you could've called."

"My service was down, or else I would have."

"So what was more important than me?"

"It's classified."

"Fine, whatever." Sydney frowns and walks away from Vaughn.

Vaughn sighs and sits down to his computer console. A private message pops up suddenly, and it's Sark. Vaughn shakes his head closes the window. It pops up again with the message: **Michael, are you there? I am on a secure server, luv.** Vaughn frowns and types back: **I am here, but I can't talk long, I have work to do. **Sark's reply: **Did you tell Miss. Bristow about us? **Vaughn: **No. **Sark: **Why not? **Vaughn: **I told you, it's complicated! **Sark: **Whatever. I'll see you later tonight, right? **Vaughn: **Yeah, sure. You know the place. I'll see you at six. **Sark: **Alright then, luv. Till we meet again.**

At Sydney's cosole she watches a video of Vaughn and Sark meeting at a night club, kissing. Sydney turns off her console in disgust and watches Vaughn from afar. He sees her watching him and waves to her. She waves back, faking a sincerity to the man she thought she could trust.


End file.
